Curiosity Killed The Ocelot
by JJ Gestapo
Summary: What happens when you doubt evrything you ever learned? Major Ocelot recieves a few suggestive looks from his comrades, and wonders if he's maybe, just a little curious.rnnew update


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MGS characters mentioned. I only own the names of my few Ocelot Unit members mentioned later. Just for precautions, I was inspired by luke-sama's work. Read, review, more to come. Just hold your kittens b/c I'm a full time working student, and it's hard to pay attention in class while writing stories, and Not getting caught!XD. Now on to my story...

Curiosity Killed the Ocelot

The wild flames of the bonfire dwindled to smoldering embers, the last small bursts of flames shooting upward to briefly illuminate the small group of men around it. While the majority of the Ocelot Unit had crept off to bed, 5 or so remained, so intently conversing that it wouldn't seem likely they'd leave anytime soon. Their commander was out there as well, but remained independent from the 'clique' and concentrated solely on polishing his knee high boots. He didn't mind that that they were still up, he was just disturbed by their topic of discussion.

"…And that was my first experience with a man. Not only was he gentle, but a fine piece of ass. I'm glad we can talk about things like this."

"Hey you guys wanna know who else is a fine _piece of ass_; Jenicks."

All the men thoroughly agreed. At the call of 'Jenicks' the Major paused in his work and pulled from the back of his mind the image of his comrade. In truth he was a handsome fellow, and possessed a nice build. The Major shook his head and burned with blush, _what was he thinking?_ To prevent himself from letting the thought go any further than it already had, he immediately dismissed it, cursed himself out and resumed his work.

"Know who I think? Major I…"

"Shhhhh!" He was cut off by one of his comrades who slapped him in the back of the head in reprimandation. The easy-going conversation ceased, only the crackling of the burning wood animating the warmed air. The Major hadn't meant to eavesdrop, nor cast an idle gaze across the boundaries of the fire at the ring of men, but he had and was now locking eyes with the gay portion of his group. It wasn't hard to see the youthful commander blushing, the red contrast burning visibly against his pale skin. The 'leader' of the posse, Vladimir, smiled affectionately at his Major, mistaking the blush as an acknowledgement. Did the commander blush at the compliment, or in embarrassment? (The commander wasn't even sure of himself.)

But the uncomfortable stares he was receiving from the older men (_older_ meaning over 20 but younger than30) made him tear his eyes away, and resumed buffing his boots furiously. Vladimir noted from the 16 year old commander's reaction that he was mildly dying from the conversation. The 5 men exchanged farewells and disbanded to their designated beds, 2 couples sharing sensuous kisses and friendly 'passes' before proceeding to the barracks. The Major quickly polished his boots until there was a dull shine, then gathered his supplies and hurried to his personal room.

As he shut the door behind him, he let out a long worried sigh, relieved that he was in the security of his personal dorm. It was scary: over half of his unit of 8 men (himself included) was either gay, or bisexual, and now he knew he was considered a quote-on-quote 'a fine piece of ass' by several of his buddies. Gingerly setting his boots down at his bedside, he carelessly tossed the cleaning kit beneath the bed before stripping out of his uniform. Just as he'd removed his damp tee shirt Vladimir waltzed in completely unannounced – into his private quarters. Both men stared at one another, Vladimir' s dark green eyes raping the young Major presented before him, the Major –paralyzed by his gaze- just stood there, still clutching his shirt.

Vladimir's obsession over Major Ivan (no, not Raikov) was a childhood crush warped into a driving sexual fantasy. While 11 years difference was enough to deter even the most open and promiscuous of gay men, Vladimir's feelings ran deeper. He had literally grown up with Ivan through the military academy since their very early years of enlistment when they where mere boys, and quite frankly, the blonde haired boy had matured into a fine Russian specimen. Beneath his pale complexion resided the taut, shifting, tightly drawn muscles of a strapping young officer and the faint outline of a six-pack, complimented not only by his natural good looks, but a cute ass. Vladimir had patiently abided his time, and no moment seemed more _idealistic_ than now…

"Sir," began the tall dark handsome Vladimir, his voice full with concern.

"I wanted to ask you…" he paused, distracted by his eye for the beauty. The awkward silence enveloped the room, the commander eyeing his lesser with suspicion.

"What, _what_ was, _that look_ for today?"

He stood there unmoving for a brief moment, allowing himself to process the odd and seemingly random question, but he dumbly replied a rather confused and stuttered, "…W,what?"

"At the fireside, when you were polishing your boots? You looked over, and kinda gave me this funny look. Kinda like you do now. I just wanted _to know_…"

Just wanted to know if his commanding officer was maybe interested. Vladimir was a bit of a 'pro' when it came to 'figuring out a guy's preference' and too often he was right. That was how the 5 of them had bonded together in the Ocelot Unit.

"Really? I, didn't realize…I, I," he couldn't find any words to evade the situation, and only stammered. He never stammered.


End file.
